The Monster Known As Love
by TheGenderfluid
Summary: Cupid's a smitten asshole. Nico's a confused, angry Italien. And Katie's the first of many to realise that the son of death had somehow seduced the god of love into his bed.


Cupid was a monster, and he knew it. Mortals always assumed love was a pretty thing, sometimes never seeing the hideous side to it. Love could easily corrupt even the most purest of souls, or shove rosemary tinted glasses onto mortals and prevent them from seeing the evils of this world and let them remain ignorant for the rest of their short lives. Love could lead to happiness, it could also lad to betrayal and anguish.

Because love didn't just bring out the best in everyone, it also brings out the worse.

He was manipulative and cruel, even in his Greek form. Poor little Psyche's love for him had also been her downfall, her trust in him led her to discovering his identity, forcing her to go through his mother's trials to redeem herself as a suitable wife for the god of love, and her self-esteem led her to her death. Even if she was an immortal now and they had a child together, a sick part of Cupid would always torment the girl, picking pieces of her negative sides and shoving it in her face to remind her of them constantly.

Gods feared him, seeing as he had the ability to make anyone fall in love with anyone, Hades even the almighty ruler of Olympus was scared of him! Demigods underestimated his strength until they met him in person, even though he's a minor god he is still a god, a god with the ability to make you fall in love with the most hideous man or a cactus. He was powerful, as love was an indomitable force to be reckoned with.

But even the most cruelest, most vicious of souls could be caught off guard by love.

Cupid was no exception, despite love being his domain.

 _How ironic this is,_ Cupid thought as he swirled the glass of brandy in hand, eyeing the male sitting idly by the bar counter, _that the embodiment of love fell for the child of death._

Nico di'Angelo sat on the stool, drinking his wine and never noticing the devilish red eyes on him from afar. The demigod was no longer a teen, now a man with olive-coloured skin, caramel-brown eyes that glowed dimly under the lights and jet black locks that were tied into a ponytail, strands falling onto his face whenever he bend his head. The 22 year-old was an instructor at the demigod camp and single, breaking it off with the son of Apollo when they had said their final goodbye a year ago.

Did he forgot to mention the demigod was also being groomed by his father into becoming a minor god of death? If he didn't then oops.

Finishing his brandy, Cupid stood up and strode towards the counter, eyes still on the demigod as he ordered another glass of wine. Standing right behind the man, Cupid leaned down, letting his mouth ghost over a ear and whisper, "It's... nice to meet you again, Nico di'Angelo,"

The demigod's reaction was instantaneous, Cupid found himself pushed against the bar counter with strength only a god could have, di'Angelo leaning against him with a leg stuck between his thighs and a switchblade made of Stygian pressed against his neck. The bar was empty saved for th two of them, and the bartender had already ran inside after di'Angelo's reaction.

Speaking of di'Angelo... "What are you doing here, Cupid?" Di'Angelo demanded, pressing the switchblade further against Cupid's neck, well-suppressed rage and suspicion dancing across his eyes.

Cupid grinned, "Can't a man just have a drink? It was purely coincidental that I bumped into you so I stopped to say hi," The rage in those eyes seemed like hellfire, burning everything in its path, "To say hi, as though I would believe that, tell me the real reason you're here," Di'Angelo snarled.

 _He looks kind of cute when he's angry, like a ferocious puppy,_ Cupid thought.

Teleporting himself out of di'Angelo's grasp to stand behind him, Cupid rubbed his throat as he stared at the man, "Let's go somewhere else to... talk, di'Angelo,"

~~~丅ᕼᗴ ᗰᗝᑎᔕ丅ᗴᖇ ᛕᑎᗝᗯᑎ ᗩᔕ ᒪᗝᐯᗴ~~~

Somehow, the entire situation escalated. Cupid told di'Angelo the reason he had been in the bar, and the man had laughed for minute before attacking the god straight away, the fight turned the other way and now they were in a rented hotel room with di'Angelo beneath him, naked as the day he was born. "I suggest not fighting against those chains, not even Zeus could break them," Cupid said, referring to the shackles that held di'Angelo's arms and legs apart, leaving him spread eagle.

Somehow Cupid had never noticed, but di'Angelo had faint splashes of freckles across his body that were visible under the moonlight, like he was marked by the stars above. _It's a shame it'll only be for the night,_ Cupid thought mournfully, _I would've loved to count and mark each and every freckle as mine._

"Fuck you," Di'Angelo spat.

"It's the other way around, seeing as I'll be the one doing the fucking," Cupid easily answered.

"You know this counts as rape right?" Di'Angelo questioned, Cupid couldn't help but laughed at that, seeing the questioning look on di'Angelo's face out of the corner of his eye. "Sweetie, I'm a god, and half of the times us gods assault someone and leave them pregnant if they're a woman. Take Zeus for example," Straddling the demigod's waist Cupid pinched a dusky nipple between his fingertips, a wanton moan spilling from di'Angelo's lips almost immediately, "Do you know what my Greek name stands for, di'Angelo?"

"Eros... it stand for erotic, you're the god of erotic desires," Di'Angelo said, panting heavily with a flush painted across his face. Cupid twisted the other nipple, leaving the man crying and moaning over the pleasure.

"Correct, so this is how it's going to go. Instead of making you squirm and moan, I'm going to make you _beg_ for me like an alley whore desperate for a good fuck," Cupid leaned downwards, allowing him to meet di'Angelo eye to eye, "But I am one for consent, and by the end of the night you'll come to enjoy this greatly. No one will be able to satisfy you like I would,"

"Question is, do you want this?"

Cupid could see it as clear as day, the torn look on di'Angelo's face as he came to a final decision, bitingon those delicious-looking plump lips of his before his eyes met Cupid in firm determination. "Fine,"

 _Hook, line, and sinker,_ Cupid grinned, "I'm glad that you agree,"

~~~丅ᕼᗴ ᗰᗝᑎᔕ丅ᗴᖇ ᛕᑎᗝᗯᑎ ᗩᔕ ᒪᗝᐯᗴ~~~

Nico remembered the last time he met Cupid back in Croatia, the man was shrew and rotten to the core. According to Jason, the god had red eyes _as if every valentine in the world were squeezed dry, distilled into one poisonous mixture_ and long hair as dark as a black heart full of venom and evil. Nico could only say that he got one out of the two facts correct.

Because back then, Cupid had looked exactly like Percy, only a darker and more vicious version of the son of Poseidon. _Cupid takes on the viewer's ideal man,_ Jason had said.

And now...

Sky blue eyes stared down at him with a shrew look Will could never hold a candle to, a seductive grin on Cupid's face as his fingers trailed down his stomach and clenched his erected cock. Nico couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped his lips, it as though every feather light touch held pleasure that would send a mortal crazy from lust. Nimble fingers pulled and pinched a nipple as Cupid swirled his tongue over the other, his other hand slowly pumping Nico's dick.

Cupid snapped his fingers, the shackles disappearing as Nico's hands gripped the smooth bedsheets for dear life, his legs wrapped around Cupid and holding him down.

The overstimulation was too much yet _not enough,_ arching off the bed when teeth but down hard on his nipple Nico shot a hand forward to run through Cupid's blonde hair, pulling the god down. "Ah- Cupid, please-" Saliva dribbled from the corner of his mouth, Cupid stopped his ministrations, pulling his mouth away from the nipple with a 'pop'. "Please- I need-" Lips descended upon his, Nico's eye widened as sparks shot down his spine, like a lightning bolt of pleasure and he came for the first time that night.

Cupid's tongue was shoved into him, licking and covering every inch of cavern and dip as _his._ The god sucked lightly on his own tongue making Nico whine pitifully, his cock erect one again as he thrusted against Cupid's hand. _More more more-_ another whine escaped his lips when Cupid pulled back, a string of saliva connected between them as the god attacked his neck, biting hard enough to draw blood.

Cupid smirked when he was done, "You should look at yourself right now, all fucked up and acting like a whore. And I haven't even fucked you yet,"

Conjuring up a full body mirror by the end of the bed, Cupid pulled Nico up harshly and placed the demigod on his lap with Nico's back leaning against his solid chest. Grabbing Nico's face between his fingers Cupid shoved his head to meet the mirror eye to eye properly, "Look at yourself, son of Hades,"

 _Is that... me?_

The man on Cupid's lap looked like a wrecked, tousled black hair spill to his chest in curls as glazed eyes were full of lust and need. His nipples were swollen and so were his lips, a very visible bite mark on his collarbone that even wearing a turtleneck would never cover up. His cock was red and very erect, precum slowly gushing from the tip like a controlled burst. The Cupid in the mirror smirked before Nico felt two fingers were violently shoved up his ass, pain slowly melting to uncontrollable pleasure as Cupid jabbed his prostate.

Nico came again, spilling thick white liquid against his chest.

Cupid's coy smirk grew into a cruel grin, "Cumming again from just my fingers? I wonder how much of a wreck you'll be once I put it in," His thrusts were quick and direct, jabbing his prostate repeatedly but never allowing Nico to cum. His eyes drew together in frustration, "Just put in in already you dick- AH!" A loud slap was heard followed by a burning pain on his ass.

"Good boys don't order their masters around, but since you'd 'asked' me so _nicely,_ " Cupid unbuckled his jeans, pushing his boxers down so his thick 10ft cock could spring forward and slap itself against the crack between Nico's ass. The demigod's eyes widened, _he's so huge!!_ "Wait, you'll rip me apart if you put that in!"

Cupid wasn't listening, pressing the tip against Nico's entrance and pushing in immediately. A silent scream came out from Nico's throat as he convulsed, the pain and pleasure mixing together and he came for the third time in a row. Cupid looked seemingly impressed, raising an eyebrow at Nico, "I just put it in... well then, let's see how many times I can get you to cum tonight shall we?"

Nico was screwed, metaphorically and literally.

~~~丅ᕼᗴ ᗰᗝᑎᔕ丅ᗴᖇ ᛕᑎᗝᗯᑎ ᗩᔕ ᒪᗝᐯᗴ~~~

Morning light spill through the open window of the hotel room, the bustling crowd of New York heard from outside as mortals continued on with their lives. Nico groaned as the rays of sunshine woke him from his dreamless sleep, groggily opening his eyes to the sight of the room, the scent of caramel and chocolate in the air for some reason. Slowly sitting up Nico winced as pain and soreness shot through his body, recalling last night's activities.

He looked down at himself, raising an eyebrow at the clean sheets and the simple white frock too large for his lithe frame that he was clothe in. "He must've cleaned up after... that," It was better than doing nothing so brownie points to that. The empty spot next to him was not surprising, but the stalk of two different flowers attached to a note was. He took the note gingerly, placing the two flowers next to him as he read the note.

 _I told you years ago that the only way to overcome love is to face it, maybe I should take my own advice sometimes. Nico di'Angelo, I shall give you my blessing, may we meet again in better times and circumstances-or better yet not for the sake of things. -Cupid/Eros_

Nico snorted, placing the note down as he glanced at the two flowers, pinking them up he inspected them carefully. "I wonder if I could get Katie to tell me what these flowers mean..."

The demigod never noticed the pair of eyes on him from outside the window before they disappeared with a small, sad smile, leaving behind a single white feather and the scent of caramels where he last stood.

~~~丅ᕼᗴ ᗰᗝᑎᔕ丅ᗴᖇ ᛕᑎᗝᗯᑎ ᗩᔕ ᒪᗝᐯᗴ~~~

Katie Gardner has seen a lot of out-of-the-world things in her life. Being the daughter of an actual goddess, fighting and somehow surviving two wars, and marrying the son of Hermes who took the pigtail theory a little too far (she hasn't quite forgiven Travis for the chocolate Easter Bunny incident and a whole lot of other pranks). Settling into adulthood seemed to have deteriorate the craziness of being a demigod and she now worked as a florist at a small flower shop in New Rome.

But now... she was probably facing one of the most surprising events in her life. Not the most surprising but somewhere in the top ten.

"So you're saying Eros gave you... these?" She questioned carefully as she stared at the flowers on the table, mouth poised over the rim of her teacup. It was probably fortunate she hadn't drank her tea yet or else the daughter of Demeter would've done an absolutely beautiful, and humiliating spit take in the cafe.

Nico nodded, noticeably uncomfortable as he twisted the skull ring on his finger, "Yeah," Katie was trying hard to process the information thrown at her all of a sudden when Nico had contacted her for an emergency meeting, "And he didn't give you a reason or anything why he did that?"

"Just explain what they mean to me!" Nico snapped, waves of annoyance rolling of him. Katie flinched, "Alright, Azalea is supposed to mean temperance and fragile passion, also a way of saying take care of yourself for the sender, it's also the Chinese symbol for womanhood," She pointed at the other flower, "Cyclamen though... it means resignation and goodbye," She explained in a small voice.

Nico stared, "...so what it's saying is that he's saying goodbye? For what?"

"I have no idea," Katie answered unsurely, silence falling over their table before the woman spoke up in a quiet tone underlined with curiosity, "Nico, what in Hades name did you do to receive these flowers from the god of love himself?" Nico looked away, a faint flush reigning his cheeks, "I don't know,"

Katie slowly pieced together the information she managed to gather. Nico had looked noticeably tired when he entered the cafe and he'd winced a little while sitting down, and Eros had just gifted the son of death two flowers meaning he's saying goodbye and for a Nico to take care of himself for some reason, most of all Nico was still twisting his skull ring.

 _He's hiding something,_ a part of her mind whispered. The evidence laid before her was impossible to ignore, Nico was following the footsteps of their parents, bedding a god who will eventually leave them with a child to protect and raise right. It doesn't matter whether or not they're the same gender, her friend Kayla was the biological daughter of Apollo and a mortal man. _I have to tell someone before it's too late._

The relationship between demigods and gods soured as they grew up and reached adulthood safely without getting killed, before surviving to college years was a fool's dream and now... well, their alliance with the romans had helped a lot. Katie wasn't as close to Nico like the seven or Reyna but she recalls the bright, innocent 8-year-old Nico had been, arriving at camp with starry eyes before he slowly turned away from others and isolated himself. She doesn't want that to happen again.

"...I see," Slowly standing up, her tea forgotten and cold, Katie gave Nico a reassuring smile, "You will probably figure it out soon, I have to head back to my shop now. It's nice catching up with you again, Nico,"

Reyna, Percy and Jason would probably flayed the god of love alive once she told them.


End file.
